


Brilliant

by zhaowangzhen



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaowangzhen/pseuds/zhaowangzhen





	Brilliant

occasion♥  
无论是哪个国家，礼尚往来都是友好关系的保障。  
所以御堂与佐伯当然邀请椿司来自家吃饭。双方关系良好，有向朋友升温的趋势。  
这期间佐伯没有被召见（！），唯一一次遇见椿司还是看见她打扮得层层叠叠衣袖飘飘，闪身不见。  
看样子不是去讲课也不是做学术，也许她手里不只有御堂一个案子，佐伯想到她跟不同形式的患者斗智斗勇，暗笑。  
佐伯也很努力，克服负罪感，去和御堂沟通这件事，但又没有证据（那时候的录像、公寓等沾点边的东西都被两人各自处理了），御堂又常常扯出风马牛不相及的事情（当然，佐伯认为不相及，不代表御堂的想法。御堂的逻辑就认为“风吹草低见牛羊”，有牛羊当然就有马。）  
通俗叫人格分裂的这玩意儿有着长长的一串儿医学名称，出现在各类小说影视作品中，还蛮有趣——听上去。但是佐伯每每想到熟悉的躯体之中是另一个人，便觉得连御堂投在自己身上的目光都冰冷了。  
不寒而栗。  
但自己也没个人好诉说。任谁原原本本听一遍自己做的好事，骂完自己咎由自取，就要哀叹御堂的眼睛到底是怎么被戳瞎了竟然还看上了他。  
所以，拜托打碎牙齿和血吞啊佐伯先生。

佐伯知道椿司今年竟然近三十岁时虽然觉得和她资历相当，但和那相貌衬不起来。  
医生是个看起来不显老的人，可能和长相有关，但更重要的，恐怕是她一直没有脱离校园的环境，在学校里呆着的人，总是要比社会中摸爬滚打的多一份天真，尤其是科研型的，骨子里总带着青春的执拗。  
所以当初连扮学生都可以瞒过御堂。当然御堂倒是见我妻老师可以去问问，但是医生假扮的那个确有其人啊，又忙着实习根本就见不着。  
御堂执笔半晌，看了看电子纸同步出的文档很满意，深呼口气，打开墙上的壁挂式CD机，靠着椅背微微休憩。  
佐伯最近总问快十年前的事呢，恨不得挖出一切细节，狡黠的蓝眼睛常带着失落。  
哪里记得起来呢。只记得MGN时因工作关系见过，后来自己离了职，碰见他又莫名其妙开始了交往。久别重逢般自然，他却总问自己记不记得为什么要卖掉在中心区的公寓，为什么要辞职。卖了就卖了，年轻时候有钱任性啊。离职就不能是因为世界太大想去看看？  
但这是御堂愿意告诉读者你的，毕竟关于梦的事，他可并不想提起。  
此时，藤田进来递报告，没有像往日一般元气。  
说起来——最近笼罩在失恋阴影下的藤田和貌似单身的学妹……一个是得心应手的下属，一个是初入社会的后辈。  
也许可以建议她毕业后来A·A应聘试试看？御堂看着藤田微笑。  
藤田：“…………诶？”（这是上司对你恋爱的关怀呢）  
被念叨着的椿司正在厨房烧开水，旁边电饭煲里蒸着米饭。蒸好后，她盛出米饭，放上一小块黄油，待黄油在热气中融化后，又放入酱油搅拌，接着把杯面泡好，然后从冰箱拿出一盒牛奶，开始吃饭。  
又是城市精英之家。  
被警署工作的学生邀请去的。  
大会计师家里的大小姐突然把自己穿得奇奇怪怪，声称自己是神之女要给人类天谴，最先遭天谴的是看护妇（单亲家庭，母亲总出差，不在身边），被她一碗热汤从头上浇下去——说要洗涤灵魂，重症监护去了。  
可大小姐的监护人还在空中飞来飞去。  
大小姐起初有恃无恐，认为法律绝对站在权势这边，做着自以为高明的装疯表演。  
精神鉴定结果下来，知道难逃去少年教养院的命运时，大小姐难以置信。  
“如果演戏这么容易，那演员也就没什么用了。自己做的事，自己承担，幼儿园就学过吧。”  
真不知道那个家庭是怎样的，教育出这样一个漠视生命的人来。大家感叹。  
这样的人并不少，椿司不惊讶。  
可椿司却又被大众对心理疾病的认知程度逗笑。  
吸溜着杯面，再喝一口汤，椿司打算下午去超市一趟，买点菜什么的。  
买完之后，购物车把她送到离家挺近的地方。椿司拉着小推车往前走，远远看到一个人倚着门框，失神一样看着远方。  
再走近，才看清他是御堂，整个人有点桀骜不驯，手在兜里插着，他略轻佻地转过身。  
“医生酱～我那天的演技不错吧？”  
椿司不做声，仔细打量他。  
“应该很高兴吧，你们啊，不就喜欢受害者表现得可怜兮兮，然后享受那种救世主的荣耀感吗，你以为……”  
“哦？你想说我是骗子，还很蠢？”  
椿司打断他。  
“呃。”  
没料到她这么说，御堂含混地应了一声。  
“我可不信。”  
椿司打开家门，御堂也跟进来。  
“为什么不信？”  
因为你的大拇指在兜中，感觉不自信。见到我之后身体大幅度转向我，明显急切想见我嘛。之前又是很平静的样子明显是腾出时间在等我才不会只为说这个呢。  
所以你是β。  
“如果真的是装的话，那就一直装下去，今天这样说是其实现在清醒过来，觉得那天很丢脸，想弥补一下吧？”  
话音伴随着关门声落下。  
御堂β整个人表现得畏缩了点，气氛尴尬起来，一直到进客厅，椿司悠闲整理各类物品，御堂β才低声道：“其实我只是想开个玩笑……”  
还很委屈。  
椿司递给他一个烤饭团，御堂β略显困惑，拿着坐在沙发上。  
“一般来说，能跟你分享食物就是原谅你了。”  
“呼……”β君长出一口气，才咬了一口饭团，慢条斯理咽了，接道：“其实我也在努力模仿他。感觉还蛮像他平时的，刚才尤其好。”  
“……”所以说α的内心分分钟上演中二霸道总裁之我最酷炫无人能敌哈哈哈哈哈哈戏码吗……  
“最近感觉不太怕黑了。我还试着找了他，他都不理我，还不听我说。”  
这种略带撒娇的口气让椿司重新陷入疑惑，不是说之前很抗拒心理医生吗？突然对我熟稔也太奇怪了吧。  
“不太怕了吗？很棒！那之前怕黑的时候，会想到什么呢？”  
“其实也不是怕黑……突然有时候，我就出来了，然后有人说，再不过来，会被……被……的。然后我就跑过去了，这个就不能动了。”  
他晃了晃手臂和腿。  
“试过不跑过去吗？”  
御堂β手一抖，饭团掉在地上。  
“呜……呜呜……”  
身姿修长的男人开始缩成一团，眼泪迅速落成两行，瑟缩着发出呜咽。  
椿司轻轻揽住他的头，技巧性抚摸他的背。  
“不怕，来，看着我，只有我，啊。不怕不怕。”  
别怕。


End file.
